


Within that countrey there did rest, A dreadful dragon fierce and fell

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Messy, Non-Human Genitalia, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Stephen considered taking Wong’s warnings to heart, but if he succeeded in forming a summoning contract, a dragon would be one hell of an ace up his sleeve. It was more than worth the risk.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99
Collections: IronStrange Gift Exchange 2020





	Within that countrey there did rest, A dreadful dragon fierce and fell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/gifts).



> Sorry it's a little late! I hope you like it!

“Wong, what do you know about dragons?” Stephen asked, closing his book on summoning contracts. On days reality wasn’t threatening to unravel, he took the time to surround himself with the comforting smell of old paper and learn some long neglected branch of magic.

Wong didn’t pause in replacing books on their shelves. “Section six, bottom shelf.”

“I read those last week. Isn’t there anything more recent? Perhaps their current range?”

“Dragons are exceedingly rare, some thought them extinct,” Wong explained, still not looking up from his work.

“But they’re not.” Stephen stared at the back of Wong’s head expectantly.

“A few years ago we discovered one relocating to the San Bernardino Mountains. It’s the only one seen in the last two centuries.”

Stephen’s eyes widened as he tried to keep the incredulity out of his voice. “Outside Los Angeles?”

“We are prepared to intervene if the danger becomes too great, but it is best not to wake a sleeping dragon without good reason. So, whatever you are planning, see that it doesn’t make too much of a mess.”

* * *

Stephen considered taking Wong’s warnings to heart, but if he succeeded in forming a summoning contract, a dragon would be one hell of an ace up his sleeve. It was more than worth the risk.

In order to form a contract with an intelligent magical creature, Stephen must first obtain it’s name. Dragons knew this, of course, and didn’t share their names lightly, nor did they appreciate trickery in getting it. Since they were one of the few creatures powerful enough to resist an unwanted summoning, the diplomatic approach was one of the few options left to Stephen.

When seeking an audience with a dragon, it was customary to prepare an offering for the dragon’s hoard. If the dragon accepted, then the audience could proceed safely, however if the offering was refused, then death was the likely outcome.

Gold was the traditional offering, however gems or magical artifacts would often do as well. Stephen couldn’t exactly afford gold or gems and the magical artifacts in his possession were too valuable or dangerous to be traded away. Thankfully he had a different idea.

* * *

The portal opened to the entrance of the dragon’s den and Stephen stepped out on to the dusty earth, the cloak swirling around him. With only low scrubs and sparse pine trees to cover deceptively gently sloping rock and an active human presence nearby, it seemed improbable that there was anywhere in the San Bernardino Mountains a dragon could go unnoticed. However the den had been surprisingly well hidden. Stephen doubted anyone would be able to just stumble across it.

“Hello?” Stephen called.

No answer, though he could sense the dragon’s magic in the air. It was certainly there. Was it trying to hide?

Stephen ventured a little deeper inside. The hoard was more like a junkyard than a treasure trove, consisting of old cars, appliances, and computers in various stages of disassembly. And nestled in the center of it all, scales in rippling shades of brilliant red, was the dragon.

It, or rather he, based on his head crest, stared at Stephen with expectant golden eyes.

“I am the current Sorcerer Supreme and I seek an audience with you! Here is an offering, a symbol of my gratitude, should you accept it.” Stephen carefully bowed, lifting up an etched metal box with gold plated embellishments.

The dragon asked, “What?”

“It’s capable of holding objects many times its size.” Pride welled up in Stephen’s chest. It was just a cheap jewelry box from an antique shop, but it had taken him days to perfect the enchantment. “Do you accept it?”

“So, what’s the trick?”

Stephen’s heart jumped. “I’m sorry?”

“How does it work?”

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, the dragon was supposed to either accept or reject the offering so the audience could proceed, not do whatever this was. Everything Stephen read indicated that dragons followed these customs religiously.

The dragon loomed over him, examining him, then the offering, with careful intensity. That flexible neck twisted so the creature’s huge eye was level with Stephens face, tasting the air with his long forked tongue. A puff of hot air ruffled Stephen’s hair and the dragon took the box from Stephen’s hands.

His mouth going dry, Stephen struggled to explain, “Inside the box is a stabilized portal to a pocket dimension.”

Stephen was shocked to notice the barest stirrings of arousal. This situation shouldn’t have been sexual in the least, shouldn’t have turned him on, yet it did.

And he wasn’t the only one that noticed.

“Interesting,” the dragon said, flicking his tongue closer to Stephen’s face.

“I wish to form a contract with you, in return for your name and consent to be summoned, you can call upon my services in times of need.”

“I refuse those terms, but I’m open to negotiation.” His tail came up between Stephen’s legs, pressing against his hardening cock.

“What do you propose?”

“We both have a little fun doing something about that problem you’re having and I’ll share my name. The rest – we can discuss later.”

Stephen breathed in sharply. In the back of his mind all the ways this could go terribly wrong clamored for his attention, but all he could think about was how warm the dragon’s breath had been on his skin, what it might feel like to be pinned down by something so large and deadly. And in light of that, well, it wasn’t a bad deal.

At last Stephen nodded. “Agreed. Your name upon our mutual satisfaction.”

After a brief, but hushed disagreement, Stephen managed to win some privacy from the cloak, which flew off to hover somewhere angrily. This was met with some amusement from the dragon, but Stephen didn’t let it distract him from the matter at hand: undressing.

His hands shook as he undid his belt, more so than usual. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He wasn’t opposed to the idea – clearly – but it felt like at some point this whole venture had gone completely off the rails into insanity.

This was a dragon for fuck’s sake and Stephen was just going to bend over and let him, beg him, to take Stephen? It was crazy, but also knee-weakeningly compelling.

A huge clawed hand lifted him off the ground, toppling him over so he was sitting in the center of the dragon’s palm with his half undone clothes pooling around him. That long tongue licked Stephen’s exposed chest with an experimental air, but it seemed most of the Dragon’s attention was reserved for Stephen’s dick.

“You like this,” the dragon observed.

“Unexpectedly, yes,” Stephen admitted, trying to keep the embarrassment out of his voice. The thought of this creature knowing what he did to Stephen, how much Stephen liked it, just fueled the fire further.

The dragon trailed a claw along Stephen’s chest down to his navel before giving his leaking cock a delicate nudge. Stephen came with a shiver, semen splattering his stomach and clothes.

“Aren’t you sweet? Look at the mess you made for me,” the dragon said.

As Stephen laid there, panting, the dragon pulled out a car’s seat and gently placed Stephen on the buttery soft leather.

“I think it is my turn now,” the dragon said, his voice sending tingles down Stephen’s spine.

“Wait.” Stephen shrugged off the rest of his clothes and cast a quick charm on his body. “I’m ready to take you.”

Laughter, deep and rumbling. “Not to brag, but I’m quite a bit bigger than you. Let’s do something that won’t end up breaking you.”

The dragon lounged on his side and lifted his leg to reveal a slit from which emerged a hemipenis as long as Stephen’s arm and about twice as wide.

Stephen gulped. “Don’t underestimate a motivated sorcerer.” It was larger than Stephen expected, which made his stomach twist in a not at all bad way, but the charm would protect him and ease the way.

“Should I be flattered by the eagerness? Or does anything big and scaly do it for you?” He said as he lifted Stephen’s legs his nose. He darted his tongue out to taste Stephen’s ass and balls before licking the spend off of Stephen’s cock and stomach.

Stephen moaned and breathlessly said, “Couldn’t say. Salamanders and drakes didn’t have much effect.”

Stephen grabbed his legs to give the dragon better access and he was rewarded with the press of that tongue deep inside him, the way eased by magic and his own come. The dragon worked at Stephen’s ass slowly, finding little resistance, but taking clear pleasure in the way Stephen trembled under him.

“Hard again so soon?” The dragon said, pulling away. “If we’re going to do this, you might as well flip over, so I can get a better angle.”

“God, yes,” Stephen panted.

Clumsy with lust, Stephen flailed for a moment before he managed to turn over and present himself to the dragon. He nuzzled Stephen’s hair, laughing in a low rumble. His tongue flicked across the nape of Stephen’s neck for a bare second and then he mounted.

Stephen was pushed into the chair by the monstrous cock seeking entrance. It probed at him, smearing juices all over his ass, before catching on the rim of Stephen’s ass and sinking in – pushing all coherent thought out of him.

It pressed against his prostate and Stephen saw stars. “Fuck, yes!”

But when he glanced back it was merely the tip of the dragon’s long pulsing length. Tears formed at the corner of Stephen’s eyes. He was already so full yet there was so much left. It was ruining him, making his head go funny, but he didn’t want to stop.

“More!” He sobbed, bowing his back into it. “Please!”

The dragon growled and plunged his enormous dick deep inside Stephen, stretching him impossibly wide. He gasped at the size of it, how it filled him completely. It was too much. It was perfect.

They fucked hard, that gigantic cock drawing breathless moans from Stephen as it pumped in and out of him. “Ah! Ah! Ah!”

The movement slid Stephen’s cock across the slick leather of the seat, winding him ever tighter until at last he came again. He spasmed around the dick inside him, squeezing it tight in orgasmic bliss.

“So tight!” the dragon growled, shaking as his own orgasm came on and he shot waves of hot come deep inside.

Then a decidedly human body collapsed on top of Stephen.

Stephen struggled to get a better look at the man on top of him that had seemingly replaced his dragon. Brown hair, brown eyes, a good-looking and somewhat familiar face--

“Anthony Edward Stark,” the man introduced himself.

Stephen’s mind whirled, putting together the pieces. “You’re...”

“Handsome? Rich? Not a dragon?” Tony Stark said.

“How?”

Tony shrugged and stood up. “I could tell you about it. I’ve got a place down in Malibu, or I did a few years ago.”

Stephen winced at the thought of moving, semen had already begun dripping down his thighs, but he nodded. “Okay, fine.”

“You know,” Tony said, handing Stephen his clothes. “I don’t think I got your name.”


End file.
